


I'm a little worried about Sana

by neomaxizoomdweebie



Series: one shots to deal with traumatazing updates [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak plan out operation Sana, M/M, evak is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomaxizoomdweebie/pseuds/neomaxizoomdweebie
Summary: Isak wants Evens help to find out what's up with Sana. It's not their fault that they can't get through a conversation without being so very fluffy.





	1. Isak

Isak waited for Even after his last class. Usually they went home separately on Mondays since Isak finished almost an hour before Even. But today hi sat at their bench trying to catch up on his biology readings. This semester had, all in all, been amazing for him. The fact that he had just been pushed in the face for the first time ever almost did nothing to move the needle. But unfortunately, moving in with his boyfriend had turned out to be a bit of a distraction for him. They’d basically been living together since december, but there was something about it being just the two of them alone in _their_ flat that just did it for Isak. He had been serious about Even all along, but now it was official. They couldn’t just go off on their own now, even if they wanted to. No matter if they fought. No matter if they disagreed. No matter if it was about something dumb, like who left the door to the fridge open when they left for school; or if it was serious, like was Isak really gonna tell Even he couldn’t smoke a little when they had friends over. They lived together. Whatever issues they had they dealt with it together, in their own home.

Last last few days had been… trying, on both of them. Even kept looking at him like it was his fault that Isak and Elias got into a fight; like ‘sorry my past caught up to me and collided with your face’. But it wasn’t just Even. Sana had written him an apology on her brother’s behalf on friday night, and she’d been avoiding him in school.

Even had told him a little bit more about how he knew Sana’s brother and his friends. There were still pretty big holes in the story but that was fine with Isak. Whatever had gone down had been hard on him. And Isak knew from experience that some things and some secrets were wrapped up so tight inside you that opening up about them felt like an impossibility.  

But he knew now that Even and Sana hadn’t been strangers to each other when they meet at Kosegruppa last semester. And he knew that they knew things about each other that he didn’t. So when Sana completely shut him down in class, something she’d never done before when  studying was involved, and she did it in a way that was almost deliberately cruel, which Sana wasn’t ever without a really good reason and had never been to Isak no matter how much of an idiot he was being. So he knew something was wrong. More wrong than misplaced guilt about his messed up face. 

He’d texted Even asking him to come pick him up after class, so he was prepared for the gentle tap on his shoulder that brought him back from the music in his ears and the textbook on his lap.

He leaned his face up to meet E’s in a quick kiss where he stood by the edge of the bench. Even finished their greeting by gently stroking his thumb just below the bruise on Isaks injured cheek and kissing him on his uninjured one.

“Halla,” Even said in a low voice.

“Halla, yourself,” Isak responded. Even after having been greeted just like this (well, almost just like this) for almost six now he still couldn’t help the slight blush that colored his face at his boyfriend’s undivided attention as the rest of his class was streaming by them on their way home.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon,” Even asked him in a jokingly formal voice.

“Would you believe I just missed you?” Isak said with a cheeky smile, getting up from the bench and taking Even’s hand.

“You know I would,” Even laughed and swung their hands between them as they started walking, “if it weren’t for the fact that usually when you miss me, you just attack me with texts and then jump me when I get home.”

Isak let out a offended huff of air. “I do not!”

“Yes you do and you know it,” Even let go of his hand and draped his arm around Isak’s shoulders instead, pulling at him until they were pressed up against each other from the waist up, “and I love it,” he whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek again. 

Isak was blushing again but was also feeling incredibly smug that this was his life know. Constantly getting kissed and complemented was his kink to be honest. “Okay, so maybe I had another reason for staying behind.”

“Which was..?” Even asked as they turned a corner. 

Isak gave Even’s waist a squeeze and then tightened his grip to keep him close, because he might be opening up to Isak little by little, but he still didn’t enjoy talking about things relating to anything concernign his past.

“I’m a little worried about Sana.” 

“Why?” Even’s smile dimmed just a little, but he didn’t avoid Isak’s eyes and his arm remained relaxed around him, so Isak pushed on. 

“She was acting really weird in class this morning. She said some things that were just… just not like her _,_ and Magnus said she hasn’t really been hanging out with the girls…” he trailed off, he knew that his main reason for worrying was just a _feeling_ , and the basis of it was hard to explain. “I mean, she didn’t even take the opportunity to gloat when _I_ asked _her_ for help with the test next week. And she loves being better than people at stuff!” Isak shrugged his shoulders. “Something is just off with her lately.”

“And you think it has to do with…” Even looked uncomfortable for a second, “with what happened?” 

“Well, I don’t know,” he said, stroking Even’s waist soothingly through his jacket, “I just think that she’s not doing well right now but she isn’t talking to anyone about it. And we both know that’s no good.” 

Even nodded slightly. “You want to try to do something?” 

“I guess?” He said, “I mean, she’s our friends and she really helped me out last semester when I… felt down.” He continued awkwardly, not wanting to insinuate that Even had been the reason he’d felt down, “But then, I did ask her about stuff, it’s not like she staged an intervention or anything. So I don’t really know what to do since she doesn’t _want_ to talk.” He shrugged his shoulders under the weight if Even’s arm. “And I thought that since you know her, and you’re so smart and wise, you might know what to do.”

Even smiled down at him fondly. “Smart and vise?” 

“Yes,” Isak confirmed, “and hot.”

“Aw, thanks baby,” Even laughed and squeezed his shoulder before turning serious again. “But I don’t really know what to do, I don’t really have a say with..them..anymore.”

I knew who Even meant by _‘them’_ , though he didn’t necessarily agree.

“Come on, Sana loves you!” He protested, “she’s like our biggest fan, after Magnus of course.”

Even’s smile grew back a little at that, “Yeah. I know, but.. I think that Elias is really the right person to talk to Sana. And I obviously can’t help with that.”

They fell silent, slowly walking towards the tram stop in deep thought. Isak trusted Even about this. Sana never spoke much about her family, but Even had spent a lot of time with them. Though he still thought that there still might be something they could do.

Isak knew he was in deep water whenever they discussed this. He didn’t have all the information and he didn’t want to push Even to share more than he was willing to, but after a minute or two of silence he looked over at his boyfriend until he looked back questioningly.

 “You know what I love about you?” he asked. 

Normally, a question like that would trigger a humorous response from Even, he might say something along the lines of  _‘my sweet ass?’_ or  _‘my ability to lift you up on all kitchen counters, even the kind of tall ones?’_ , but not about this. Instead, he just shook his head. 

“The fact that you still care about them all so much even though you had a falling out.” Isak said, “and I know I don’t know what happened. But no matter what happened or whose fault it was or wasn’t, it would be normal for you to be angry or bitter. But you care _so_ much and I really really love that. I think it says something about how much your friendship is worth.” 

Even looked down at the ground and avoided Isak’s eyes, so he stopped walking and pulled Even against him so they were face to face. 

“I know you miss them, and I think they would have to have something seriously wrong with them not to miss you too.” He reached up and rested his arms around Even’s neck. “But Sana is _still_ your friend.”

Even looked down at him and there was no fight in his eyes. “I know, and I’ll try to talk to her. I still don’t really think it will help, but I promise I’ll try.”

Isak smiled at him and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Thank you, baby.”

Even shook his head at Isak incredulously. “You’re so nice,” he said and leaned in for another kiss, and then he pressed his lips to his forehead, “and so sweet.”

He let go of Isak and bent down towards the patch of grass along the sidewalk to pick a dandelion, just like he had that morning. Isak rolled his eyes and shook his head when Even came back up towards him holding the flower like it was the most precious gift. But of course it was all in vain, Even was absolutely relentless when it came to showering Isak with love and affection. So Isak just let Even repeat his action from earlier and stood still while Even tucked the flower behind his ear.     

“You’re so nice and sweet and soft and beautiful,” Even said, tugging at his earlobe and then stroked his cheek.

Isak blushed again and whined, “Even, don’t forget how smart and strong and tough I am Even.” 

“Sure,” Even complied quickly while taking Isak’s hand again, “and also pretty.” 

Isak rolled his eyes and pulled Even along towards the tram stop. He had to get them home so he could jump this tall idiot.  


	2. Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been...I’ve just been kidding myself, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey soooo, apparently I had another chapter in me. I think it's really hard to write from anyones point of view other than Isak. But I gave Sana another go, and since I my knowledge of Islam is limited and I didn't want to mess that part of her story up too much I mainly focused on Sana feeling like an outsider in her group of friends and only just grazing the topic of religion. I hope I did an okay job, let me know if you have any thoughts regarding that, I would love to hear them!
> 
> Other than that, good night and happy reading.

Sana’s resolve lasted until about lunchtime on Tuesday. She’d ducked out of class and headed towards the staircase window rather than following the rest of her class to the cafeteria. She ignored Eva’s message asking where she’d gone. Sana was tired. She’d suddenly found herself in the same position she’d been in before Nissen. Before she’d meet the girls, before she’d started talking back when people threw bullshit her way, before she’d begun to feel comfortable in her own skin, before she’d let herself think she could have both. And she’d been stupid enough to allow herself to believe that those things had meant something. That it had made her strong, that it had made her fucking invincible.

Realizing it hadn’t hurt. She’d thought it would be better – easier – for her to just remove herself from the situation. They didn’t want her on the bus? Fine. Her so called friends couldn’t take a second out of their lives to consider that her life in some ways differed from theirs? Fine. What did she care. 

Accept she did care. A lot. She’d never wanted to come back to the girl who couldn’t handle some idiots comments on her facebook, or a little gossip from girls she barely knew in a bathroom. She’d worked so hard not to. She’d worn make up and danced with her friends at parties, while still keeping her beliefs and her faith. Fuck those who didn’t get her, fuck those who said she couldn’t. 

She only wished those people hadn’t turned out to be her friends. So now here she sat, having a sad sandwich for lunch by herself while her friends were probably together having fun. She tried not to think about how only Eva and Chris expressedly had said they wished she would rejoin the bus. There was actually a lot of things she’d been trying not to think of lately, and it had made her tired. She wasn’t sleeping, she couldn’t concentrate. She felt isolated from everyone – her friends, her mom, Elias too. 

She was sitting,  _ not _ thinking about all those things she couldn’t allow herself to think about when someone came up behind her. With some effort she pulled herself out of her own head and greeted Even with a nod. 

“What’s up?” Even sat down opposite her on the windowsill. 

“Nothing really, you?” She responded non-committedly. 

“I’m okay.” Even said. Then he fell silent, but he kept looking at her.

Sana liked Even, she always had. Even when he was just someone who her brother brought to the house sometimes. He’d never been anything but nice to her, and there was a gentleness about him that she liked. But since he’d started Nissen they’d had a silent agreement not to bring stuff from the past back up. So they hadn’t spoken much during his first semester there. She’d let him have a fresh start and she knew he was thankful for it, even though they hadn’t talked about it. 

But as he’d gotten together with Isak at the same time as she’d gotten closer to Isak they’d spent more time together. She’d found it incredibly comforting to see them turn something so messy into something so right and good. So it had hurt to see them get hurt by a situation she had helped to create. She may not have pushed Isak herself but she’d known they were gonna be at the karaoke bar when she invited Elias. She really hadn’t thought it was gonna be a problem. She’d thought they might even been glad to see each other after all that time spent apart. But it was apparently just another thing she’d been wrong about lately.

“How’s Isaks face?” She asked, keeping her eyes on the bleak looking school yard outside the window. 

“It’s beginning to look sort of yellow-ish... in some spots?” Even said, “So better, I guess?”

Sana nodded, still not looking at him. Seeing Isak in class was bad enough. Not only was he sporting a black eye but he kept looking at her like he wanted to comfort her. Like he knew what she was going through. 

“It wasn’t your fault, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

She snapped her head towards him expecting to see that same look she’d been getting from everyone lately. It was like everyone around her was trying to monitor her mood, trying to say the right thing to not set her off. But to her surprise, there was none of that on Even’s face. Even looked tired too. 

“I know,” she said, picking at her sandwich in her lap, “still sucks that it happened though.”

“Yeah, it does,” Even nodded, “But Isak will be fine. Though he sort of _ is _ why I’m here.”

“Okay…?” Sana said questionly. 

“He asked me to talk to you because he’s worried about you.” Even said, his eyes piercing hers. 

“He’s worried about me?” She scoffed.

“Yeah. And I’m sorry about this because I know we...don’t really do this, but you can talk to me, if you want to. Or to Isak.” 

“Well, you can both relax. I’m fine,” she said, looking back out the window. “It’s just been a lot going on lately.” 

“Like what?”

“I’ve been...I’ve just been kidding myself, you know?” She said honestly, surprising herself with a harsh laugh. “Like, I thought I could be the chef of the bus, I thought I could.. I don’t know, meet someone who understood me? I thought I had friends who’d back me up when I needed them.” She suddenly found it hard to stop talking once she’d begun. “But it turns out I’ve just been fucking kidding myself all along! Vilde’s just being her old wonderful self and I can’t believe I thought she could ever be anything else. Eva and Chris are fine but they just don’t get it? They’re so fucking clueless, they haven’t even realized I’m upset? And Noora. I can’t believe she thinks that I would ever do anything to hurt her intentionally. Don’t they know me at all?” She made herself stop when she heard her voice break and she pointedly kept looking out the window, not daring to meet Evens eyes both because of what she might see there but also because of what he might see in hers.

Even didn’t say anything for a while. He just let her sit and breath and gather herself again. Then he carefully nudged her foot with his until she looked back at him.

“I’m sorry, that sucks.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Can I ask what you’re planning to do about it?” Even asked. 

“What do you mean,  _ ‘what you’re planning to do?’ _ ” she said and raised her eyebrows at him, “Fuck them, if they can’t accept me for who I am? Fuck them.”

Even leaned forward, so that he was almost in her space, “Okay, not that I don’t agree with that, because I really do, but… are you sure closing yourself off is the way to go?” He looked at her seriously, “It can feel really good to isolate yourself, trust me I know. Bu it’s really self-destructive and in the end the person you’re hurting the most is yourself.”   

“What? So I should just accept it? I should just go in like nothing’s wrong?”

“No, of course not. But I think you should talk to them. The girls probably don’t realize you’re feeling this way,” He put his hands up when Sana opened her mouth to argue, “I know they should have, but they still probably don’t. And it’s not good for you to carry all of this around.” 

They fell back into silence again. Sana knew he was right, but she wished that for once she didn’t have to do everything herself.

“And if you need someone to talk to, or someone to just listen, I’m here.” Even said quietly, “Isak too.”

She smiled at him, half because she didn’t have the energy to argue anymore and half because and she really was glad to have them there for her. She could hardly believe her closest confidants these days were Isak ‘Evas ex-boyfriends best friend’ Valtersen and her brothers former friend, but here she was.

“I can’t believe you guys got so lucky with each other.” 

“I know, right?” Even laughed happily, “Who would have believed that a year ago?”

And in the end that was the thing really, wasn’t it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in a part 2 of this? I don't really know how I would go about it though as Isak really is my main man when it comes to point of view. But let me know if it's something you would like! <3 Find me on [tumblr](http://the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
